Boiling Water
by walkthelineorcrossit
Summary: It had been a while... that had to be why he looked and felt so inviting...


This is my first Sanctuary story. Please take that into consideration before reading and trying to murder me.

I basically ship Helen/everyone but I've had this little Helen/Will thing in my head for ages so... it was actually prompted by the wonderful Shelly (thanks love 3).

Anyway, I owe nothing but the spelling mistakes, the terrible use of grammar and the lack of commas.

Enjoy!

_SANCTUARY SANCTUARY SANCTUARY_

Outside the snow fell. Illuminated by the lamps that kept the darkness away, the small crystals looked like fallen stars dancing at the sound of the wind that sang the trees to sleep.

Inside the silence tickled the throats of those who slept, their eyes closed, their bodies resting comfortably under covers that smelled of home and safety. Another distinct scent ran through the halls of Sanctuary though. Hand-in-hand with warmth, it came out of the fireplace that burned in the office of the one that goes by the name of Helen Magnus.

Lying on the couch, an article kept in position over her stomach by a hand that also rested there, a pair of shoes by the table where a mug of what had once been warm tea remained, Helen Magnus seemed fast asleep. Seemed being the word for if anyone took the time, if anyone paid enough attention, they would notice the pace of her breath, the anxiety of the blood that travelled through her veins, running to her fast beating heart.

A deep sigh. Big blue eyes suddenly wide open. Fast blinks fighting the awkwardness of the bright reality.

Another night. Another nightmare.

Helen sat up slowly, careful not to let the folder she held on her lap fall. She ran her free hand through her long brown hair before letting it cover her mouth, hiding the yawn that yelled out exhaustion. She then checked her watch.

1:30 AM.

"Bloody hell..." She mumbled under her breath, putting the files over the table before reaching out for her mug of tea. Finding it cold, a look of disgust crossed her face for a moment. "And they say perfection doesn't exist." She added, her sarcasm finding extra strength in the thickness of her half-awake accent.

She stood up, her body instantly complaining for the loss of comfortableness. She ignored it as per usual, wondering why hadn't it yet gotten used to her routine. They had been together for more than a century and a half... how was it even possible?

She shook her head at her own thoughts as she walked towards her desk. After checking her e-mail and the status of the Sanctuary network, she decided it was okay to leave for a moment. Some warm tea would be welcome... and perhaps something to eat as well... A small smile came to play on her lips as she remembered the fact that she had added her favourite brand of biscuits to the list.

On her way to the kitchen she stopped by her bedroom to change as she realised it would feel much better if she could just grab something from the kitchen, retrieve her laptop from her office and work from under the covers instead.

She folded the clothes she had been wearing and put them over a chair that stood by her wardrobe's side. She now stood in her lingerie, barefoot as she had left her shoes in her office. She made a mental note to bring them back before the morning. She knew that if her employees found them there they would start wondering what she had been up... quite literally, actually. She loved them and she couldn't feel more grateful for their worry but sometimes they worried a bit too much. She could take care of herself... she had been doing it for the past century! Somehow they kept forgetting that.

She removed her bra before putting a white tank top on, then going after her gray cotton pyjama pants. Grabbing a colour matching robe, she left the room and carried on towards the kitchen.

The quietness of the night made her feel at ease.

Everything seemed right.

Everything was right... at least till she reached the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the lights were on. Was she not as alone as she thought? She took a deep breath, her body tensing a bit as she took a step into the kitchen. Her eyes searched the room till they found a familiar shape.

_Will_.

He was sitting there, asleep.

She couldn't help but smile. Her protégé was so very much alike her in some ways. It scared her at times... and it made her wonder... had bringing him into the Sanctuary network been a good idea? She knew the consequences of the answer she had been looking for once she approached him... she knew what he would have to deal with if he said yes. Still, when he said it, she didn't stop him... she couldn't... she wouldn't. Why? For a thousand and one reasons she would prefer not to discuss, ever. It was not fair... it was not right.

She closed her eyes for a moment and organised her thoughts in her head before approaching him.

He was surrounded by files, his head lying over the arm that rested on the table and his other hand holding a pen to a piece of paper that was filled with notes that she just couldn't understand.

She just stood there, looking at him. She wondered whether she should wake him up or leave him to sleep there. He looked so peaceful... she was actually jealous of his peacefulness. She wished she could turn off her brain and just rest as well. If only...

She reached out and traced the soft lines of his face, caressing his skin gently. He was warm and felt amazingly soft under her fingertips. She found herself biting on her lower lip as she thought of such warmness being pressed against her naked skin. It had been a while... that had to be why he looked and felt so inviting...

Right?

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt her hand being nuzzled. She found Will's eyes still closed but the sound that came from the back of his throat told her that he was slowly waking up. Had it also been a while for him? Were they actually standing on the same boat? Could they possibly save each other from drowning in the emptiness of a lonely and cold winter?

She yet again sighed and brought her hand to meet the other one in front of her body. She laced her fingers together as she allowed herself to watch him as he slowly came back to reality.

"Magnus...?" Will's voice sounded low and rough, like he had been smoking something instead of sleeping.

"You must have fallen asleep while trying to finish the paperwork." She said softly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Trying to finish it by osmosis?"

His smile made her insides melt. He looked adorable, cute and warm and inviting and damn, why couldn't she take those ideas out of her head? She need to focus on something else...

She returned the smile and turned around, busying herself with the process of making tea. That had been why she had come to the kitchen in the first place anyway.

"You did say they were _for yesterday_." He replied, standing up slowly and stretching his arms. "It was worth a try."

"Very funny, Dr. Zimmerman." She decided to stay there, her back turned to him as she watched the water begin to boil.

He approached her from behind and put a hand over her shoulder as he looked over it. She almost jumped at the contact but tried to play it cool by faking a shiver. She soon regretted her action as his other hand found the middle of her back and rested there as he stood by her side. She wondered if he could feel the coldness of the skin she hid under those layers of clothes...

"What are you doing?"

Helen turned to him and raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"I know you prefer your beloved _coffee_," She started, the way she said the word making him smile, "But I would believe you to have witnessed the process of tea making before".

"Oh, you're _just_ making tea? You're staring at the water with such great intensity... I thought you were making an experiment... trying to get the water to boil with your eyes or something like that." He joked.

"Cheeky monkey." She answered, playfully hitting his arm before turning around and reaching out for a chair, placing it near the cabinet she wanted to reach before climbing over it.

"Oh, you love it."

She almost fell at the sound of that and found the skin of her face getting slightly reddish as she found herself in his arms.

"I've got you." He assured her as he helped her down. "Have you slept at all, Magnus? You look tired."

"You're such a gentleman." She said, trying to avoid the question with half a joke.

"I am serious." He looked deeply into her eyes, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He then reached out and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making her heart skip a beat. "Sit down. I will make you some tea."

Feeling powerless, she nodded and obeyed.

She was too tired to fight... at least for now.

_SANCTUARY SANCTUARY SANCTUARY_

How was that for the first chapter of my first Sanctuary story? Should I carry on?


End file.
